The Feudal Gate
by Shionshi
Summary: What happens when Edward sends his brother through the forbidden gates then he himself steps through but doesnt end up home Will he connect with a similar demon who has lost his arm to his younger brother? Shonen-ai and Yaoi to come EdXSessho kinda ooc
1. Chapter 1:The Fearful Encounter

Its my first fanfic so please be kind, Edward x Sesshomaru, yes odd couple from two different worlds but heck its worth a shot.  
plleaasseee reveiw, even if you hate it. Let me know how you like it -

* * *

"Al…. Go ahead… I'll be right behind you." The two brothers stared at The Gate, side-by-side. The elder one knew this gate well… He had seen it before; he knew what was behind its immense stone doors. The gate back to Earth from Amestris, he and his brother could go back.

The taller blonde boy stares over at his brother, "Alphonse… did you not hear me? I told you to go through the gate!" He seemed slightly angered by his brother's hesitation. Even though he was upset, he, himself, was terrified of the gate, he had lost his brother's body in it once before, and his leg and arm were still gone, lost in the very gate before him.

"Brother…" Alphonse's gold eyes showed his hesitation as he glanced over at his brother. At that same instance the huge doors of the gate opened slowly, the elder one lowered his head, but knew those many purple eyes were staring at both him and his younger brother. Their gaze burning his skin, looking at him, but at the same time, right through him.

"I said go!!" He shoved Alphonse into the open blackness of the gate.

"Ed!!" Alphonse yelped as he felt the arms of the black creatures that inhabit the gate grabbing a hold of him to pull him in more quickly. "No! B-Brother!" The younger yelped as the spindly hands grabbed to his torso and head, a moment later the boy disappeared into the darkness. All the eyes closed, and soon faded.

"I'm sorry Al… I had to do it, you wouldn't go." Edward said quietly to himself as the doors shut. "Now it's my turn…" The gates slowly opened once again, but this time, there were no purple eyes staring at Edward with no emotion. There was only the blackness of the gate. Edward's eyes widened as a gust of wind came from the gate blowing his golden-blonde hair and long red cloak behind him. "This is not the-" he was cut off right as many long dark-as-night arms thrust out of the blackness of the gate consuming Edward and pulling him in.

The sun blazed down on the boy as he awoke in the middle of a vast empty field. "Wha? Where?" He sat up lazily staring at his surroundings with half lidded eyes. "This isn't…" Edward jolts up suddenly looking around spastically. "No!! Th-this isn't home! Where the hell am I?!" He ran in a direction for a few yards then stopped turning in another direction and running that way. "Oh god no…" Edward looked around as frantically as he was running. He dropped to his knees in regret. "If this is the place I ended up…. Where did I send Al?" His head drooped downwards tears welling in his eyes for a moment, but he quickly pushed them back. "I-I'm sure Alphonse went through the right door… I swear it!" He screamed in his mind, trying whole-heartedly to convince himself, more than anything.

A small girl popped out of the grass in front of the terrified and now grief-stricken alchemist. The start this caused Edward made him jump to his feet, but soon fumbled to stay upright to no avail, he fell. The little girl smiled down at Edward, her brown eyes shimmering slightly. Ed looked over the girl, she was clad in an orange and yellow kimono decorated in an abstract design, her hair was a dark black that fell to about her shoulders, and there was one little ponytail on the side of her head. This seemed relatively pointless to Ed, but what could he say, the style must be different here. Her dark brown eyes were still fixed on him, and as far as Edward could tell, this girl was not much older than seven or eight years of age.

"So I scared you huh?!" the girl giggled in a cheery tone.

"No…" Edward mumbled sourly. He got to his feet and looked down at the girl. With a false smile he asked, "Uhm… Where exactly are we little girl?"

"Don't call me 'little girl.'" The girl pouted angrily. "I have a name you know."

Ed let out a groan of obvious annoyance, he didn't tolerate children that easily. "I'm quite sorry, and that name is?" He again grumbled trying to keep a false happy face on.

"I'm Rin." The girl giggled again, how quickly her moods changed. "And you don't know where we are? Silly boy, we're in Kyoto, like we've always been!" Rin smiled up at the alchemist.

"K-Kyoto?! Oh God no!!" Edward groaned falling back into the tall blades of grass. "That gate DIDN'T take me home…" He squirmed around some feeling intense remorse. "I screwed up big time this time," his mind reminded him.

"Rin? Who are you speaking with?" A deep, almost cold voice rang out from behind the girl. She quickly turned around and smiled at the tall youkai lord that walked up to them.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" She called running up to him, and wrapping her arms around one of his legs. The tall man, who easily got the small girl off his leg walked up to Edward who was now slightly frightened by him.

"And who is this? A… Friend of yours Rin?" The tall youkai lord looked down at the blonde boy, who was now hiding in the grass. Edward eyes were fixed on his face, which was completely void of emotion. He noticed a deep Prussian blue crescent moon shape on the youkai's forehead. This moon shape was framed with the part of his silver bangs. Going down his face Ed glanced at his golden eyes, which were much like his own, but these showed no emotion, like his face. On his eyelids, there was a maroon-ish color, which appeared to be like an eye shadow. On each of his cheeks, there were two stripes of a similar color to that on his eyelids. His ears were also surprisingly… pointed, something Edward had never seen on someone before. Overall, his face was very clean-cut, quite like a fresh carved marble statue, and it drew in the Fullmetal Alchemist in a way he had never experienced before. Edward's eyes wandered slightly noticing the large white fluff of fur on the man's shoulder. This hung like a boa reaching to his waist in the front and to his knees in the back. His armor was also very… interesting. There was a spiked pauldron over his left shoulder, which was a strong piece of curved metal that went from the top of his cuirass over his shoulder, to his back. It had large spikes going all the way towards his back, these also extended along the top of his black chest plate, also known as cuirass. On his kimono top, under the pauldron, there was a distinct pattern of red honeycombs with small red flowers on the inside of them. The same pattern was on the lower part of his long, white, flowing kimono sleeves. Around the man's waist, there was a large flowing sash of a yellow color. This sash was tied in a bow and near the bottom; there was a purplish-blue color in a curved pattern. There were two sheathed swords on his left hip that which appeared to be held in place by the sash. Under the sash, three more plates that were the same color of his cuirass hung to about mid-thigh. His hakama bellowed out and came to a tight bunch, which were hidden in his black, ankle high, pointed boots.

The youkai noticed the alchemist staring at him so he shifted his body just enough to break the boys blank stare. He quickly asked, "Who are you?"

Edward shook his head, regaining his senses and growled, "What's it to yah?" Ed quickly stumbled to his feet, noticing how short he was compared to this new man. He only came up mid-chest to him. Edward felt quite pathetic at that moment, so he diverted his gaze upon Rin. He was definitely taller than her.

The silver haired man took a grasp on the blade closest to his body with his one hand. At that instant Ed noticed a large part that he had overlooked… The youkaihad only his right hand, the other one was gone… He stared at the kimono sleeve with no hand peeking out of the bottom. 'Is he… Like me?' The alchemist asked his mind, to which only an echoing silence came.

"As I ask.ed… Who are you? I don't think you wish to taste the wrath of my Tenseiga!" The youkai partially unsheathed the blade, which again, snapped Edward out of his daze. He realized the danger of the situation, and quickly responded.

"I am Edward Elric, also known as the Fullmetal Alchemist." He kept his gaze partially downward, on occasion looking at the demon's arm… or lack of one. "I shall ask the same of you, who exactly are you?"

"I am Sesshomaru, youkai lord of the Western Lands." The man said peering down at Edward. There was a flash of something in his eyes, the blonde boy could not read exactly what it was, but he knew it could not be good.


	2. Chapter 2: His Home

The slight flash of light the boy saw sent a sharp chill down his spine, freezing his entire body in place. He felt as if he could move his metallic arm, as it twitched slightly. Rin backed away partially seeing the glint of his arm under the red sleeve of his coat. Sesshomaru quickly unsheathed the Tokijin and stuck it to Edward's neck. "Boy what is that?" the youkai growled. Edward stumbled backwards feeling the slight amount of blood trickle from the centimeter long cut on his skin.

The boy fell back into the grass grasping onto his neck, feeling the blood, he freaked. "What the hell you do that for you demon freak?!" Ed shrieked. "Have you never seen a fake arm before? Its only automail! Fake arm, get it?!" The blonde quickly got to his feet and ripped of his coat showing his shinning arm. "It's metal! Don't kill me over it!"

The youkai had a flash of confusion cross his golden orbs and hit the Tokijin lightly against the metallic arm. Soon after the sword was back in his sheathe at his hip and his back was to the blonde boy. Rin ran up to Edward and grabbed onto the automail arm with her delicate fingers. "How'd you get all that metal on your arm? Does it hurt? Can I try it on? Pleasepleasepleasepleasepleaaaaaseeee?" The young one begged tugging on the arm softly. Edward pulled his arm away from her quickly not wanting her to do any damage by picking at it. The girl looked hurt at the apparent insult from the alchemist.

Edward panicked a little then let out a soft chuckle then another obviously false smile. "Uh well you see little gir-I… uh… mean Rin, th-this arm of mine is actually my arm. It's not coated in metal… it is metal. I lost it as well as my leg," Ed tapped his leg lightly making a soft tink noise. Rin's eyes widened touching the boy's arm again this time being gentle. "I… I lost it trying to save my brother…" Edward looked down at his feet remembering the day, hearing his brother scream out again

"Al, don't worry… It's perfect… Let's do this." The older of the two young brothers spoke putting his hands on the large transmutation circle drawn on the floor in front of them. The younger of the two nodded "O-Okay." He too placed his hands on the circle. The large circle with abstract designs and symbols in it glowed a bright yellow as blue bolts struck it center. A large tornado-like portal of light opened in the center. They boys were pleased to see their hours of countless work came to fruition. It was working!

"You have a brother?" Rin asked snapping the recollecting alchemist out of his memories.

Edward shook his head to fully come back, "Yeah, I do, he's just a couple years younger than me. He's growing really fast though is almost taller than me." He grinned trying to push back the memory. "I just hope Al got home safe…" the blonde muttered quietly. "If anything happened to him, I'd never let myself live with it. Sesshomaru's ears perked up a bit, feeling some sort of minor sympathy for the boy… he knew the feeling well, as he did the same for Rin. For some reason Sesshomaru felt some slight connection with this person he had never met before.

Rin turned around and looked at Sesshomaru. "Lord Sesshomaru, can he stay with us, please? We have enough room in the castle!" Her eyes pleaded quite heavily. Ed's eyes widened "Uh N-no! I don't need to stay, I just need to find a hotel or something, with a phone. I can call Alphonse and tell him where I am, so he won't worry." Ed rubbed the back of his head not wanting the demon lord to slice him to bits.

Sesshomaru turned to look down at Rin then at Edward. "Tel-le-phone?" he cocked his head a little, showing his canine side just a little. Ed's eyes widened "You don't know what… a phone is? Oh god… I guess I'm really no where near home…" He dropped his head forward letting out a sigh. "Maybe a roof would be nice to have…" The alchemist muttered quietly, "At least until I can figure out… something."

Rin begged again, "Pleeeeeeaaaaaaassseeeeeeeee Lord Sesshomaru? I want someone around I can play with. Jaken's gotten oh-so boring!" A small toad-like creature, dressed in feudal monk robes, came scrambling out of a nearby bush. "Lord Sesshomaru!" the toad exclaimed. "I thought I lost you, I was just wandering around the castle looking" he sweat-dropped and looked at Edward. "My lord! Do not let this person into our home!" The toad tapped a large two-headed staff on the ground, "he is obviously not from around here! We should not let this stranger in our home!" The toad seemed to be having a panic attack, flailing his arms madly and screaming.

"Jaken… shut up" the youkai said completely cold. "Rin says she trusts him…"

"But… Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken squirmed and squealed some more. He went into a small rant of indiscernible words but was quickly cut off when Sesshomaru hit the toad over the head with his own staff.

Rin took this as a definitive yes from the demon, and took Edward by his real hand. "You get to come live with us!" she squealed in joy, bouncing up and down a little. Ed raised one eyebrow a little then looked up at Sesshomaru, he seemed not to protest, so he guessed he had a temporary home.

"There it is" the small ivory-haired girl squealed grasping the alchemists hand tightly. She ran towards the courtyard of the large palace dragging poor Edward behind her. His eyes wandered through the courtyard, which was really fancy and forest-like. There were so many trees the building itself was almost hidden, which would make sense, but there was also an open field-like place in the center, with a small koi pond. There was a small wooden gazebo near the pond, and a large abundance of cherry blossom trees around the gazebo. "Cherry blossoms are my favorite." Rin smiled leading Ed up to the small forest. "Sesshomaru had all these planted for me."

Edward looked back at the cool-faced Lord behind them, who was wandering aimlessly through the trees. He wasn't as cold as he first seemed to the alchemist. He really cares for this little girl, but he could easily just dine on her. Something must be behind that ice hard exterior… but what could it be? "Come on Edu!" Rin glomped Edward from behind when he was focusing on the koi pond. He flailed and stumbled, finally falling forward into the water, all the fish scattering. He let out a shout as he fell in and splashed around some before realizing the water was only a couple feet deep. Rin quickly clapped her hands over her mouth, and Sesshomaru stopped dead in his tracks and looked at the flailing alchemist. The ivory-haired child burst into laughter a moment or two after Edward fell in. "Edu! Your not a fish silly!" She giggled, and Ed laughed, not even really minding the pet-name the girl gave him.

"Edu-kun, are you ready for dinner?" The small girl came in, wearing an overly large apron for her body size. Ed smiled an actual true smile towards the girl, he was starting to warm to her after the few days he stayed. He nodded and got up following her through the paper sliding door. He had rarely seen the demon lord around his own palace, which must be because it is so large, but Ed would expect to run into the lord occasionally. The only time he ever saw Sesshomaru… was at dinners, no other meals either. Rin lead him into their dining room, and again, Sesshomaru was not there… Another anomaly…

"Rin… Where's Sesshomaru?" Ed asked quietly. He looked where the girl was standing a moment ago… she was no longer there. "R…Rin?" Ed looked around frantically. "RIN?!" The alchemist turned quickly around being met with a pair of crimson glowing eyes, he screamed, his mouth being covered a second later.

* * *

Eck... too short.. but heck im hoping to get it updated every couple days, dont kill me if it isn't. I Tried, not much happening... ran outta ideas. ohwells its up. Enjoy! Review and stay tuned!


	3. Chapter 3: Sleeps Sweet Embrace

Edward screamed in his mind, for his mouth was dry, nothing would come out. Tears poured from his eyes as he closed them tightly. The alchemist heard his brothers screams again… felt as if he couldn't do a thing just like with Alphonse.

_The portal turned a dark purple, the older of the two boys looked around in fear. Everything became covered in a deep smog… "Al… Al? ALPHOSE?!" The eldest shrieked looking helplessly for his little brother. "Damn it, this cant be happening…Th-this wasn't how it was supposed to turn out… Damn it!" The boys eyes filled with tears as he looked down at the bloody stump which was where his left leg used to be. "It took my leg!"  
He looked up to see if all his and his brothers hard work was accomplished. "M… Mom?" The smoke around the body faded… nothing but a mound of flesh. A gasping beast was left where their mother should have been._

Ed snapped back into reality. He swiped with his metallic arm, feeling a rip of fabric, but no flesh being hit. The hand was gone from his mouth, the tears were gone from his eyes, and the crimson glow of the orbs had faded. Edward looked down into his the steel palm; merely a ripped cloth white cloth, barely edged with red on one side. "This… can't be… the Lord?" he asked himself silently. The frightened alchemist got to his feet, noticing he was not near the dining room anymore, but in some hallway near the back of the house. The doors seemed more elaborately designed with pictures _of_ beasts of lore and legend. "This… isn't my wing of the palace…" Edward walked silently to one of the doors and slid it open by only a few centimeters. The panel made not a sound as it gently glided on its tracks. He peered in the room with a single golden orb, empty. There were way too many rooms for the people who occupied it.

The blondes eyes felt heavy, it was much later than he had suspected, and no one seemed to be around. "I hope… the Lord doesn't mind. If he finds me I'll just run." Ed laughed a little to himself and slid the door open the rest of the way. As he stepped into the room, the door was closed behind him. Edward wondered where Rin and Jaken were he had not seen the toad for the previous couple days, and the girl seemed to disappear when the crimson eyes showed up. Ed let his red trench droop off of his shoulders, stopping at his bent elbows. His metallic shoulder shone, in the moonlight coming in from the open windows in the back of the room. He glanced at it momentarily before letting his cloak drop to the floor with a soft swish. He slowly removed his gloves, dropping them on top of his cloak. The alchemist removed his braid sliding the tie around his wrist and walked towards the window; leaning softly on the sill he glanced at the moon.

Ed saw his brothers face in the moon. "Alphonse, I hope your okay and not stuck in another fucking world… like me." A swish of white passed him. Ed followed the form with his eyes, seeing the demon lord wandering his grounds. The back garden looked even more elaborate and beautiful in the moonlight. The lake shone as if it was pure liquid silver. Edward glanced at the sleeve of Sesshomaru's kimono, a piece was missing. "It was… the Lord?" the blonde's mind raced for a moment until the youkai had disappeared. He shook his head. "I… I'm just hallucinating… I'm… too tired." He stepped away from the window and unclasped the clip on his vest and tossed it on the small pile forming. He grasp the base of his black tank top and slid it over his head, again tossing it near the same pile. He ran his metallic hand over his abs. "I got better off than Alphonse at least…" The blonde fell back onto the small mat on the floor and winced. "Harder than… I thought…" He sat up rubbing his back a little. He quickly untied his boots and kicked them to the side. "I need sleep…" the alchemist groaned laying back, curling up under the single sheet closing his eyes tightly. He pouted, there was no pillow. The blonde groaned and grabbed his red trench and balled it up, stuffing it under his head. "Embrace me sweet sleep." The boy whispered slowly before his eyes fluttered closed, he was soon asleep.

The lord opened the sliding door slowly, glancing at the sleeping alchemist. His eyes shone softly with that same unidentifiable emotion. What could it be…?

* * *

ugh so short but that was a really good stopping point for it. I dont know what to say i cant think haha. Ohwells enjoy ill try to get a longer one soon!! If i can think -sweatdrop-  
Review plz i need to be critisized


	4. Chapter 4: Edwards Realization

Ed awoke with a start, hearing his brothers screams again. He growled softly to himself "Damn dream… Every night with it… my mind hates me…" The alchemist sat up and pulled his clothing pile over to him, slipping on his boots, and long trench. He placed the rest of his clothing on the small mattress, not caring to put them on, let alone put his hair up. "The Lord will probably know these are my clothes… hopefully he'll leave them alone… Hopefully." He muttered getting to his feet. "If not, I'll steal some of their clothes, or something…" Ed slid open the door and walked into the hallway, noticing he really wasn't too far from his original hallway. Darkness and fear had played with his mind before, even though no one was around, he felt slightly embarrassed for thinking he was so far off. The alchemist shook his head and went for the dining room again.

"Good Morning Edward." The alchemist looked up as he walked into the room, the Lord was sitting there at the table by himself. This surprised him for a moment, leaving him at a loss for words.

He regained his voice quickly, and replied. "Uh… Please call me Ed, no need to be so formal." He sat down at the table across from Sesshomaru. The table was of traditional height and makings, all he had was a pillow to sit on. "Where's Rin and Jaken, I haven't seen them around in awhile."

The youkai took a couple more bites of his food then looked at the blonde boy across from him. "Jaken took Rin into the city for a festival, they're staying in an Inn for awhile. I thought you wouldn't want to go, after your slight trauma." Edward stared down at his already made breakfast and took a little onto his chopsticks. He nodded a little before putting the food in his mouth. Ed growled inwardly to himself thinking that he wouldn't want to be stuck here with this demon for a few days, who knows if there could be another night like last night. He glanced at the demon's kimono sleeve again, and saw the same piece missing. Edwards eyes widened some as Sesshomaru covered up the sleeve.

"Lord Sesshomaru… What were you trying to do to me last night?" Ed kept his eyes on his food, scared of what the youkai's expression was. Deep in the alchemists mind he was screaming for the demon to not kill him. Edward took another bite of his food and swallowed hard, the lord's silence was scaring him a little. He looked up slowly just to have the crimson eyes meet his again. Ed froze, dropping the chopsticks onto his plate.

"I was going to kill you from the moment I first saw you, but Rin took a liking to you. I figured if she was gone, I could do it." Edward whimpered softly, fear shining in his golden orbs. "I don't know what it was about you, but when you froze up, much like you are now, I couldn't do it." Sesshomaru's emotionless tone chilled the alchemist's heart, but oddly relaxed him, his muscles loosened up some. "I think Rin has softened me some." Edward cocked his head to the side. Sesshomaru smirked, "Oh I would have killed you at the first time you spoke back to me, if I had not taken care of Rin for awhile. Your lucky she changed me."

The alchemist smirked back at him "You sure that may not be the only re-" he cut himself off quickly. 'What the hell brought that into my mind!?' his mind screamed at him. Sesshomaru looked halfway shocked. "Uh… uhm… Just… Ignore that, it was nothing." Edward mumbled softly looking down at his food, trying to decipher what that thought was that came into his mind. The two continued eating their food, the youkai lord watching the blonde's every move. Edward did not bother to look up for a long time, seemingly fascinated with the food on his plate, though his mind was occupied. 'God… what was I thinking… I-I'm not like that… I can't be…' He shook his head trying to remove the surprising thoughts from his mind.

"Are you alright Edwar-I mean… Ed?" Sesshomaru asked, his tone still cold as can be. For some strange reason Ed liked hearing the demon's voice. Something about his tone made the alchemist happy.

Ed nodded "Yeah… I'm fine, just thinking." He smiled, this came easy to him. He stood up, grabbing his plate. "I think I'm going into the garden for awhile, I need to clear my head. If you need me, I'll be there…" The alchemist took his plate and walked out of the room in silence. The youkai watched him in interest wondering what had shaken up the human so much.

Edward watched the koi swim around, playing games of tag with one another; his eyes shifted from the fish, to his own reflection. His golden hair draped over his shoulders a little, a few strands wisped over his face. The alchemist let out a soft sigh and sat down in the cool grass next to the pond, it was still slightly damp from morning dew, but that didn't bother him. He took in a deep breath the cool air filling his lungs. "Come on Edo… what are ya thinking?" Ed splashed his hand in the water, destroying his reflection and scattering the fish. "You can't like someone like him… your not even supposed to like a HIM!" he flopped back in the grass and closed his eyes tightly, pushing away the thoughts. "Bad Edo…" he mumbled.

Sesshomaru was sitting in the gazebo looking at the alchemist, hearing an occasional word escape his lips. His eyes widened some, "Like… a… him?" A very slight blush crossed the youkai's cheeks, then quickly disappeared. He got up and stared at the alchemist again for a longing moment, then turned to walk away. Sesshomaru heard the young alchemist mumbling a few words again, hearing every now and again the words "like… him…" The youkai let out a long sigh and turned around, his eyes softening some.

"Edward?" The blonde opened his eyes noticing the youkai towering over him.

When Ed noticed who it was he flinched a little, but then relaxed and let out a small sigh, "I told you to call me Ed… You sound like my father…" Ed sat up and half-smiled up at the demon lord. "Uh… What did you want?"

Sesshomaru looked down at the alchemist for a moment "Nothing… just curious as to what you were mumbling about… You seemed upset when you left." He took a couple steps backwards and sat down near Ed. He stared at the koi pond for a moment then looked back up at Ed. "I… Hope you don't mind."

The blonde felt his face warm a little but prayed no blush had formed. "Uh… no its fine…" he trailed off a little. His mind still eating at him, having a moral war inside him. "When's Rin and Jaken getting back anyway?" He looked up at the youkai, searching for emotion in his stone-carved face, still no sign, but his eyes seemed slightly different. The demon lord shrugged then looked downward avoiding an awkward stare from the blonde boy. A few moments for silence passed when Edward broke in abruptly. "Why did you even let me stay here? You really don't seem to want me around."

The lord seemed taken aback, he wasn't quite sure why he did. "Rin trusted you, as I have said before. She trusts you, so I'm stuck with you until you can get home or wherever your going." Sesshomaru tried putting back on his icy façade, noticing his voice and manners had warmed some. He ran his fingertips over the blades of grass beside him, his sharp claws slicing an occasional blade or two. It had been a very long time since he just came out in nature and relaxed.

"That's my problem… I'm not exactly sure where I'm going. I stepped through this huge gate… which had taken me home before." Ed started getting a little frustrated, and his voice showed hints of it. "I tried returning with my little brother… He went, then I. Now look where I am!" He growled. "I have absolutely no idea how to get home, and I don't even know if my brother's alive!" Ed drooped his head trying to push back tears. 'What a wimp…' he thought, 'Come on Edward… your stronger than this.' He looked up to see Sesshomaru just staring at him minor hints of sympathy shining in his eyes again. "I'm sorry… I feel like I'm just pouring all this on you, and I don't even know you that well."

Sesshomaru nodded softly. "It's quite fine Ed." He remained silent for a few moments staring at the blades of grass under his fingers. The lord sucked in what Ed had spoken about, loss connection with a sibling…

Ed looked downward and blushed a little, just remembering he was not wearing a shirt. He quickly folded his trench across him like a robe, feeling foolish. 'Why am I so shy now?' he thought. 'I used to be completely terrified of him, but now I think I like- NO!' Ed clenched his hand into a slight fist. 'Don't talk like that Edo… You're not like that… you couldn't be! What would Alphonse think?' Ed shook his head quickly trying to knock back the thoughts. He looked up to see Sesshomaru was staring at him in a confused way. Ed looked very embarrassed and in response blushed a little. He wasn't sure if it was just from the surprise, or that it was because it had happened in front of HIM.

"Are you quite alright Ed?" Sesshomaru cocked his head slightly to the side.

"Uh… yeah I'm fine… Sesshomaru… Will you not kill me if I try something real quick? It'll help me cure some of my thoughts." Edward looked down at the ground while saying this, a small blush crossing his face.

"Depends on what it is… but I probably won't. Rin would not be too happy if I did." Sesshomaru tensed up a little as saying this slightly fearful of what the young alchemist would try. He watched as Ed got up to his knees and crawled a little closer to the demon lord. Ed's cheeks were tinted a pinkish shade as he leaned closer to the youkai lord. Sesshomaru felt the alchemist's warm breath on his lips, he blushed a little feeling his warmth.

"Forgive me Sesshomaru…" The blonde whispered softly a moment before he pressed his lips against the demon's

* * *

Woot finally one up haha. Yeah the big -DUNDUNDUNNN- moment, teh first kisss!  
How will they both react?  
who will ever knowwww haha well i do, butyeah


	5. Chapter 5: Reaction

OH MY GOD! I am so sorry!! Paritally for uploading this chapter 20 times in this night... AAAAND for not updating in 4 monthssss... OMG. sooorrryyyyy!  
Heh. But yes.. I temporarily lost all interest in this pairing and this site and stuff. And then i started reading a LinkxDarkLink Fanfic called 'No One Like You' By FuzzyBuni. Its amazing, I love it and I'm not even a huge Zelda fan.  
That got me thinking that i should totally get back to writing this! Since I love Edo and Sesshy!! And I missed you allz! DONT KILL MEHH...

* * *

Sesshomaru's eyes widened feeling the alchemist's lips against his own. His… First… Kiss…? It was… with… a…. male?! The youkai's cheeks reddened a little as well as Edward's.

Ed's eyes were shut tightly, thoughts racing though his mind. Even though a matter of seconds passed Ed felt like it was so long; he quickly pulled away. The blondes face turned as red as his trench coat. "I… I…" he stuttered quietly. Ed fumbled for a moment at a loss for words as the youkai just stared at him. "I'm so sorry Sessho-kun! I mean… Sessho-sama… I mean… ah!" he squeaked out in his fear. The blonde stumbled to his feet as fast as his body would let him, the boys feet barely held him up as he scrambled away from the lord. In his mind he was screaming at himself for even attempting to do something like that. 'Stupid Edo!' he screeched in his head. 'How could you do that!?'

Sesshomaru raised a hand to his mouth and ran his index finger over his lower lip. "I… I feel… odd…" he mumbled to himself. His glance shifted to where the alchemist had run. "He… Is odd." He rose to his feet and headed towards his palace. Silently he walked his mind surprisingly racing; this was all new to the demon lord. He entered his home and his thoughts were cleared, but feelings were not.

Edward on the other hand took this whole situation a lot more drastically. He kept running, not even looking back, until his legs would no longer take him. "Oh god… what have I done?!" He panted dropping himself by a tree. "What has my mind taken me to do!? I--I'm just lonely! That's it! I'm lonely and want to go home; I was just trying to not be alone!" Ed desperately tried to convince himself that what he had just done was nothing. "Lord Sesshomaru will not think anything of it! It was just a peck… Yes a peck!" he heaved a deep sigh. "Gods what am I saying?! Sesshomaru is going to kill me… And I did all this just because my mind wanted answers. Or did it want… him…? GAH! Edward! What are you saying!" he slapped his hand against his forehead over and over. "Stupid"--SLAP--"Stupid"--SLAP--"Stupid!" He heaved another long sigh. Ed pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. His heart was pounding, but why, Sesshomaru was nothing to him… Right? "Ugh I hate my mind." His head drooped and rested on his legs.

The youkai lord suddenly felt awkward having the boy in his home. He had no idea of what to make of the situation. Had it even happened? Would Edward… Ed… ever come back. Sesshomaru was somewhat… longing for him? Was that the right word to describe this? This was all new to the demon, he had never been kissed… never had any sort of romance in his empty life. Why was he thinking like this… did he actually… enjoy that? Sesshomaru shook his head his long silver hair swooshing behind him. "These thoughts…"

Alphonse had been so unsettled since he had returned home. There was absolutely no sign of his big brother anywhere! Al was used to Edward being gone for long periods of time, but after coming back he expected at least a warning. Nobody had seen him, he asked everyone. The brunette stared at the moon "Brother… Where are you? I'm really starting to worry… I know you can take care of yourself… but I miss you… We all do."

The alchemist groaned managing to will himself to his feet. He sighed heavily "I feel like I should never go back… but I guess I need to…" He slid his trench off of his shoulders and gripped it with his real arm. The blonde hung his head low and dragged his coat along with him. He kept heaving sighs as he slowly headed back to his temporary home. "Why is this so awkward!? It's not like I love him! …Love…… WHY'D I SAY LOVE!" he flailed a little and pouted. His face redened a little thinking about it. Edward was definitely not used to any of these feelings, and he wasn't even sure why he had these feelings. Unconsciously he kept walking until he finally noticed he was in the courtyard. Ed stopped in his tracks and looked around seeing no sign of the youkai lord. 'Thank God.' His mind screamed.

He kept looking around as he entered the home. Sesshomaru was sitting in the dining room. The moment their eyes met they both completely tensed up. They both blushed in unison noticing that Edward was half naked. Sesshomaru's blush was a lot more deluded and hidden, but it was there, mostly in his eyes. Ed slid his trench back onto his arms and covered himself. Neither moved far, they kept their eyes locked on each other's. The gold orbs nearly melted together with the length of the gaze.

The silence was slowly tearing into Ed. He heaved a deep sigh. "I'm…. I'm sorry for what I did…" Sesshomaru nodded. "It was… Completely uncalled for…" Again, a nod. "I… I don't know what came over me, my mind is killing me for it!" There was no nod in response to this. Edward's gaze dropped to the ground, feeling as if he shouldn't have said anything. 'This is just even more awkward now.' He thought.

A curled finger was placed under Ed's chin, and he was gently forced to look up at the youkai now towering over him. The blondes face turned a shade of deep red. A cold smirk crossed Sesshomaru's face as he leaned down some. His face got really close to Ed's. The alchemist closed his eyes and tried to turn away some, but the youkai wouldn't let him. A moment later Ed felt warm lips pressed against his own. His face darkened to an even deeper red. Edward returned the kiss deeply feeling oddly… right.

* * *

HOPEFULLY I shall update more often... if I get more ideas. Even this was a strain to get out of my tired brain... haha Rhyme!

Plz review.


End file.
